Electronic printing apparatus are available including printing (e.g., inkjet printing) and scanning (i.e., electronic image capture) functionality in a common unit. Such apparatus may also serve as copiers by printing the scanned image. Commonly referred to as “multi-function printers” or “all-in-ones,” such apparatus are often desirable because of their potential low cost, low space requirements and/or simplicity in use and set up as compared to separate printers and scanners.
In conventional inkjet printer/scanners, printing is accomplished using a printhead mounted on a printhead carriage. The printhead carriage is mounted on a frame such that the carriage can be reciprocated from side to side relative to the frame using a first drive system. A scanning unit is mounted on a second, scanner carriage. The scanner carriage is similarly mounted on the frame such that the scanner carriage can be reciprocated from side to side relative to the frame, independently of the printhead carriage, using a second drive system. Typically, the first and second drive systems each include a respective motor and a respective transmission assembly (e.g., belts, pulleys, lead screws, gears, etc.).